


I might be back, will you be there ?

by thewrongharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-One Direction, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrongharry/pseuds/thewrongharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry revient à Londres pour la première fois en trois ans, et il n'était pas préparé à rencontrer celui qui l'avait fait fuir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might be back, will you be there ?

Harry n'était pas venu à Londres depuis des années. Trois ans exactement. Il n'y était pas arrivé, jusqu'alors. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il était allé maintes fois à l'aéroport mais n'avait pu franchir les portes d'embarquement. Dès qu'il voyait son avion s'afficher, il flanchait, son cœur tambourinait et il devait fuir, et s'en aller. Il prenait toujours une assurance au cas où il devait annuler son vol. Ca arrivait tout le temps. Il ne perdait pas d’argent, juste du temps. Il perdait espoir aussi. Et puis, personne ne pouvait réellement lui en vouloir, au fond. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, du moins, pas entièrement. A chaque fois qu’il se sentait prêt à traverser l’Atlantique pour ce qu’il avait appelé un temps chez lui, il tombait sur un article. Et à chaque fois, tout dégringoler en lui. Tout s’écrouler à nouveau. Il sentait son cœur chuter, son sang refluer et son esprit déchanter. Déchanter.

Quel triste jeu de mot, pensa-t-il. Dé-chanter. Chanter. La chanson et le chant. Il avait continué, malgré la fin. Malgré ce qui devait être un nouveau départ et qui s’était avéré être une longue descente en enfer. Il était rongé par les flammes de son passé, de leur passé, d’un bonheur et d’une lassitude effacé. Il avait essayé, en trois ans. Il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, il avait écrit des paroles qui devaient avoir une vertu cathartique. Elles n’étaient rien d’autres que de mots qui n’arrivaient pas à la hauteur de ces maux. Elles ne l’enveloppaient pas assez, elles ne le réchauffaient pas le cœur. Elles étaient des couteaux dans sa peau, des aiguilles dans sur sa chair, acérées et aiguisées, elles le détruisaient. Il en avait pourtant fait un album et ce cd s’était vendu, par milliards et par millier. Il en avait fait des concerts et les salles étaient remplies à craquer. Il avait gagné des prix, prestigieux, et il avait reçu des critiques élogieuses. Un seul album en trois ans, de l’argent qui tombait par million dans ses comptes en banque et son sourire qui disparaissait un peu plus chaque jour.

Pendant sa tournée, il avait évité Londres. Elle venait de se terminer, il y a quelques semaines. Il était resté aux Etats Unis, il s’était cantonné aux salles américaines. On l’avait détesté. Il ne s’était pas expliqué.

C’était à cause des articles, vous comprenez.

Il était de retour dans la capitale anglaise, et c’était aussi à cause des articles. Il les avait tous gardé. Comme des reliques, celle de sa mort.

Le premier datait de deux mille quinze, du six avril. En fait, ils dataient tous du six avril. On était le six avril, aujourd’hui. Harry ne croyait pas au hasard. Il croyait au destin, et à toutes les choses qu’il impliquait, qu’il imbriquait.

Le premier article, donc. Il le sortit de son carnet qui était dans son sac, lui-même posé sous son siège d’avion. Il se dit une dernière fois qu’il allait à Londres, qu’il était vraiment en route, au-dessus des nuages, et qu’il était prêt. Désormais. Et qu’il devait aussi relire ces articles, pour être sûr qu’ils étaient réels. Il en était persuadé pour les premiers, mais il n’était pas tout à fait certain pour le dernier.

**LES ONE DIRECTION, C’EST FINI !**

_« Le boysband de tous les records vient d’annoncer sa séparation. Après près de cinq ans de bons et loyaux services auprès des adolescentes, les cinq jeunes hommes tirent leur révérence._

_L_ _es fans s’en doutaient presque, mais la nouvelle en a dévasté plus d’une. Hier soir, lors d’une ultime conférence de presse, les cinq membres du groupe créé lors d’une célèbre télé crochet ont annoncé leur séparation. S’ils assurent rester « de bons amis », les journalistes présents ont pu sentir les nombreuses tensions entre Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall et Louis. Que se passe-t-il réellement une fois les lumières éteintes ? Personne ne le sait. Mais quelques suppositions fuitent. Certaines sources proches mettent en avant le mariage imminent entre l’ainé, Louis, et sa petite amie de longue date, Eleanor. Mariage que le plus jeune n’aurait pas supporté… A suivre. »_

_Metro, 06/04/2015_

Le cœur d’Harry s’émietta. Cinq ans de passé, et ces mots lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. La fin du groupe avait été brutale. Horrible à vivre, impossible même. Ils ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole pendant des semaines. Ils ne parlaient que par avocats interposés. Harry se demandait encore comment ils avaient fait pour surmonter cette épreuve. Ils en gardaient encore les stigmates. Tous. Il le rangea, et passa au suivant. Le pire de tous.

**LOUIS TOMLINSON MARIE, HARRY STYLES DEPRIME ?**

_« Le plus âgé du maintenant ex-boysband s’est marié ce week-end avec sa bien-aimée, la belle Eleanor Calder. Tous les anciens membres y étaient, sauf un. On vous en dit plus._

_C’est dans sa ville d’origine que Louis Tomlinson a passé la bague au doigt de la belle Eleanor. Sa famille et ses plus proches amis s’y étaient réunis, pour un mariage qui était visiblement « splendide et émouvant » aux yeux des personnes interrogées. En effet, des milliers de livres auraient été dépensé dans ce que beaucoup surnomment le mariage de l’année –notamment dans la robe de la nouvelle Madame Tomlinson, signée Elie Saab. Mais une ombre vient entacher le tableau si parfait. En effet, Harry Styles, meilleur ami et ex-collègue de Louis, n’était pas au rendez-vous. Interrogé sur le sujet, les autres membres du groupe présents lors de l’événement ont déclaré « ne pas vouloir communiquer sur le sujet ». Plutôt étrange, non ? »_

_The Sun, 06/04/2016_

Qu’y avait-il d’étrange dans cette histoire ? Rien, rien d’autre qu’un cœur brisé. Esseulé sur une plage reculée de Los Angeles. Malheur aux mariés, qu’il avait pensé. Il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur le second article parce que c’était se rapprocher de la torture, et il s’était déjà assez torturé pour les cents prochaines années à venir sur ce sujet.

**HARRY STYLES RÉVÈLE SON PREMIER SINGLE ‘FALL APART’**

_« L’ancien membre des One Direction ne perd pas le nord ! Après deux ans de silence dus à la séparation du groupe, le beau brun annonce la sortie d’un album solo, H, et dévoile son premier single. Et c’est de l’or –dans tous les sens du terme._

_Connu pour les mélodies mielleuses du plus gros boyband de la décennie, Styles prouve avec ce premier single solo qu’il est le chanteur qui nous manquait. La voix est belle et profonde, la mélodie accrocheuse et harmonieuse, mais plus que tous les paroles donnent des frissons. Il y a du noir dans le cœur de Styles, et il est dans chacun de ses mots. On vous dirait bien d’éviter si vous avez le cœur sensible, mais c’est si rare et magnifique qu’on ne peut vous conseiller (obliger) à aller l’écouter. »_

_Metro, 06/04/2017_

Il avait évidemment sorti son single ce jour-là. Ça avait été un succès énorme. Tout comme l’album. La tournée aussi. Niall, Liam et Zayn étaient venus le voir. Niall avait même joué de la guitare, pendant un ou deux shows. Les nombreux anciens fans avaient au comble du bonheur. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son cœur en quittant la scène. Faire un concert sans eux n’avait pas la même saveur. C’était terne, pâle. Triste. Il lâcha un soupir et sortit le dernier article. Celui du jour. Celui d’un nouveau jour.

**LOUIS TOMLINSON, NOUVEAU CŒUR A PRENDRE**

_« L’idylle entre Louis et Eleanor est désormais terminée ! L’ex membre des One Direction et désormais co-président des Doncaster Rovers a annoncé son divorce via twitter, au plus grand bonheur de ses trente millions d’abonnés -et du notre._

_Ils formaient un couple depuis six ans, s’étaient mariés il y a deux ans, et ils ont annoncé qu’ils « se séparaient d’un commun accord » hier dans l’après-midi. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà à leur sujet alors que toutes les apparitions publiques de Tomlinson se faisaient sans Eleanor. Que s’est-il vraiment passé, nous ne le saurons probablement jamais, mais le seul fait que l’apollon aux yeux bleus soit de retour sur le marché nous suffit largement. »_

_Sugarscape, 06/04/2018_

Harry était tombé sur ces quelques mots en se réveillant, et il s’était dit que c’était le bon moment pour revenir à Londres. Au moins, il était sure de ne pas le croiser avec elle. Et ça le rassurait à défaut de le rendre heureux.

Il s’installa plus confortablement dans son siège, décidant de faire un petit somme avant d’atterrir à Heathrow.

Quand il aperçut Londres sous les nuages, un frisson parcourut sa peau. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas posé un œil sur cette ville qu’il aimait tant, avant. C’était Gemma qui était venue le chercher. Elle l’attendait, patiemment, un bonnet sur ses cheveux colorés et un visage impatient. Quand elle le vit, un grand sourire s’installa sur ses lèvres et il se retint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras. A la place, il accéléra les pas et dès qu’il fut près d’elle, la serra contre lui. Elle lui rendit son étreinte avant de se dégager et de prendre son sac. Ils commencèrent à marcher, souriants d’être enfin réunis.

« Je suis contente de te revoir à Londres, tu sais, dit-elle alors qu’ils s’installaient dans la voiture.

\- Ça me fait drôle d’être là, après si longtemps, avoua Harry. Ça m’avait manqué aussi. »

Ils se sourirent encore et tombèrent dans un silence alors que Gemma prenait la direction de la ville. Harry laissa son regard vagabonder sur les bâtiments qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Et oui, oui, bon dieu oui, Londres lui avait manqué. Il aimait tant Londres, il aimait tant ses maisons faites de pierres rouges, et ses bâtisses aux couleurs pastels. Il aimait tant ses taxis noirs et ses bus rouges, mais aussi ses cyclistes et ses piétons. Il aimait tant Big Ben, et Covent Garden, et Camden, et Shoreditch et Regent Street. Il aimait la mixité, la tolérance et la fougue de la capitale. Il aimait tout, c’était chez lui, c’était sa maison. Il sentit son cœur se gonflait et son sourire s’agrandir.

Et puis, ils arrivèrent dans le nord, et c’était vraiment ça chez lui. Quand la voiture s’arrêta devant sa demeure blanche, il s’empressa de sortir, d’ouvrir le portail et de déverrouiller la porte d’entrée. Il se posta un instant dans le hall, s’imprégnant de la sensation, celle de quelqu’un qui était parti trop longtemps et qui revenait finalement aux sources, celle d’un bonheur plus certain.

Cet instant de sérénité s’acheva lorsqu’il entendit Gemma crier dans le jardin. Il avait visiblement oublié qu’il avait un sac qui lui appartenait dans la voiture. Quelque chose du genre.

« J’suis ta sœur, pas ton chauffeur, pop star, lâcha Gemma d’un ton mécontent.

\- Oups, j’ai du me tromper, rigola Harry en empoignant sa valise.

\- Idiot. Je dois y aller, y en a qui bosse –

\- Tu parles pas de toi, j’espère ? 

\- La ferme. Tu vas pas te perdre, ça va aller ?

\- La ferme.

\- C’est ça, allez bye bye, Styles ! »

Elle le laissa déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et elle retourna dans sa voiture alors que lui retournait chez lui. Il fit un rapide tour des lieux, et quand son regard se posa sur le parc qu’il avait en face de chez lui, il n’eut qu’une envie, y aller.

Au diable la fatigue et le décalage horaire, il aimait trop ce parc et il ne pleuvait pas encore. Le parc était immense, si grand qu’on pouvait s’y perdre, et c’est ce qu’il adorait. Quand on grimpait sur la colline, on avait la plus belle vue de Londres et de la City. Il avait l’habitude d’y aller courir, tôt le matin, et de finir par s’installer sur ce banc, reposant son souffle et ses muscles alors qu’il admirait la vue.

Il se dirigea vers la inconsciemment, retrouvant ce banc qu’il aimait tant. Il y était depuis quelques minutes quand un chien vint lui renifler le pied. Il sourit, et lui caressa la tête. il lui rappelait un autre chien, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver à qui il appartenait. Etrangement, la bête sembla le reconnaître aussi. Il s’assit à ses pieds, alors qu’Harry continuait à le caresser.

Soudain, il entendit une voix. Une voix qu’il connaissait un peu trop. Même trois ans n’avaient pas pu effacer de sa mémoire. Il aurait aimé, ça avait été impossible. Il leva les yeux de Brutus, et tomba face à Louis. Son cœur rata un battement. Il portait un jean noir et une veste en jean, des vans et un bonnet anthracite. Il avait l’air étonné de le voir. Il n’avait pas l’air heureux. Pas à cause de la présence d’Harry, il avait simplement l’air d’être malheureux. Surement à cause du divorce. Il avait toujours ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Oups.

\- Hi. »

L’instinct qui les ramenait sept ans en arrière. Louis s’avança vers lui, mal à l’aise.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour en ville.

\- Je suis arrivé il y a quelques minutes à peine.

\- Oh, d’accord. Bon, je vais y aller. Sympa de t’avoir revu. »

Louis lui fit un signe de la main et lui tourna le dos. Harry n’en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Trois ans de silence, et rien ? Ils étaient deux étrangers, désormais ? Il sentit la colère bouillonner en lui, mais ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’était levé du banc pour rattraper Louis. Il lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Le plus âgé laissa échapper un cri surpris. Le regard d’Harry était lourd de reproches et Louis fit un pas en arrière, alors même qu’Harry le tenait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

\- Trois ans, Louis. Trois ans que tu ne m’as pas adressé un seul mot, et tu t’en vas, comme ça ?

\- J’ai pas envie de parler de ça. Lâche-moi. »

Harry le lâcha, mais Louis ne partit pas.

« Tu peux pas partir, Louis. Tu peux pas me tourner le dos à nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui s’est exilé à Los Angeles. Je ne suis pas celui qui a fui.

\- Comment voulais tu que je reste ? Pour quelles raisons voulais tu que je reste ? Te voir, toi et ta merveilleuse fiancée, heureux et amoureux comme jamais ? Non, c’était au-dessus de mes forces Louis. Et tu le sais pertinemment.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, El et moi. On a divorcé le mois dernier.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais aimé.

\- Je… Quoi ? Tu dérailles, non ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que c’est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi t’es-tu mariée avec elle, alors ? Je comprends pas.

\- Parce que j’aimais quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Ça n’a aucun sens ce que tu racontes.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti après la fin du groupe ?

\- Ça n’a rien à voir.

\- Au contraire, ça a tout à voir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te voir avec elle.

\- J’allais la quitter.

\- Tu ne l’as pas fait.

\- Non, parce que tu es parti.

\- C’est insensé ce que tu dis.

\- C’est parce que tu ne comprends pas.

\- Pour l’amour de Dieu, Louis, comment veux-tu que je comprenne un traitre mot ? Il n’y a aucune logique.

\- Je ne l’aimais pas. Je me cachais derrière notre relation, j’en avais assez, mais elle m’aimait, elle s’accrochait. Quand les One Direction se sont terminés, je m’étais dit que ce serait le moment idéal pour la quitter. Mais toi, tu as décidé de fuir. La seule pour laquelle j’aurai pu me séparer d’elle c’était toi, mais tu m’as quitté avant.

\- C’est –

\- Non. Laisse-moi finir. Tu m’as laissé, et intérieurement, j’ai baissé les bras. Alors, j’ai fait ce que le monde voulait que je fasse. Je me suis marié avec Eleanor. J’ai prétendu. J’ai joué, j’ai fait l’acteur. Faut croire que j’étais un bon comédien. Même toi, t’as tout gobé. Puis t’as sorti ton album. Une merveille, mais il m’a tellement fait mal. J’ai pleuré comme un con, seul dans mon salon, la première fois que je l’ai écouté. Ce que tu as écrit, la manière dont tu le chantes, et rien qu’entendre ta voix à nouveau. J’ai flanché. Déraillé. Pas dans le mauvais sens. J’ai juste décidé que je voulais reprendre ma vie en main. J’ai quitté Eleanor. Et je me sens plus libre bien que vide.

\- Je suis toujours un peu perdu.

\- Je t’aimais, Harry. J’étais horriblement, follement, terriblement amoureux de toi. Mais j’étais trop lâche. »

Harry sentit son cœur s’arrêter et son corps se figer. Rien de cela ne pouvait être réel, rien de cela n’avait de sens. Louis ne pouvait avoir été amoureux de lui.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Parce que c’est la vérité. Parce que tu dois savoir. »

Il fit une pause.

« Parce que je t’aime encore. »

Je t’aime. Encore. Je t’aime encore.

Il ne savait pas, Harry. il ne savait pas s’il devait y croire. il ne savait pas si c’était un rêve, un tour de son esprit. Il avait peur, Harry. Il avait peur de la douleur, celle qui allait se répandre dans tout son corps, qui allait se propager dans ses veines, détruire ses cellules et ses espoirs. Il était terrorisé à l’idée que ça puisse recommencer, la peine. Il avait peur qu’elle se ravive et qu’elle le tue, encore, petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait quand la main de Louis toucha sa joue pour attraper sa larme. Il pleurait au milieu d’un parc, les joggeurs et les familles pouvaient le voir, le bel et charismatique Harry Styles pleurait et il y avait son ancien copain en face de lui, Louis, Tomlinson de son nom, celui qui venait de quitter sa femme. Voilà. C’était pathétique le tableau qu’il donnait, il le savait. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il pleurait et c’était incontrôlable. Louis venait de lui annoncer qu’il l’aimait et il ne savait pas si c’était vrai.

Et surtout, plus que tout, Harry était amoureux de Louis, vraiment. Il était amoureux de ses yeux, de ses rides au coin d’eux. Il était amoureux de ses lèvres, de son sourire et de sa mâchoire. Il était amoureux de ses cheveux, de sa frange et de leur couleur caramel. Il était amoureux de son teint halé et de son corps musclé. Mais, plus que tout, par-dessus tout, il était amoureux de sa personnalité si atypique, si extraordinaire, si merveilleuse. Ses sarcasmes et son grand cœur, son esprit vif et acéré, enfantin et tapageur. Son manque d’assurance et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il aimait tout chez Louis. Depuis le début. Il croyait qu’il était le seul. Il croyait que Louis ne l’aimait pas. Pas comme ça.

« Harry, dis quelque chose, s’il te plait. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n’avait qu’une chose à dire.

J’ai le cœur brisé.

Et peut-être une autre.

« Je t’aime, Louis. »

La main de Louis était toujours sur son visage, attrapant chacun de ses pleurs.

L’autre attrapa sa taille, et les rapprocha.

Louis dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, pour leur premier baiser.

**Author's Note:**

> J'essaierai de traduire l'os en anglais dès que possible. Merci de m'avoir lu, retrouvez moi sur tumblr: thewrongharry.tumblr.com et twitter: twitter.com/harryconnard :) x


End file.
